This invention relates to a stackable tray and, more particularly, to a tray having integral corner ledges which serve as corner reinforcement bases when the trays are stacked one on top of another.
In the past, stackable trays have been provided which when stacked in a fully loaded condition were subject to collapse. Additionally, such trays were prone to lateral shifting with respect to one another when stacked. Such lateral shifting was apt to progress beyond the point of equilibrium, at which time one or more of the stacked trays would topple over and spill or damage its contents.
It would be advantageous to provide a tray having enough strength to support one or more fully loaded trays stacked on top of it. The tray should incorporate features to prevent the lateral shifting of other trays stacked on top of it.
This invention relates to such a tray.